Una vida sin ti
by DiZereon
Summary: —Sabes Malfoy—dijo la versión masculina de la Hermione de la otra dimensión tomando entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de la versión femenina de Draco Malfoy—, No estoy dispuesto a pasar una vida sin ti—y acortando la distancia entre ambos unió sus labios con los suyos—al menos no en esta vida—suspiró a su oído y la abrazó en un intento desesperado por mantenerla a su lado. AU
1. Prologo

—**Una vida sin ti**—

.

**A:** —.Harry Potter—Fanfiction-net—

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de la saga de—Harry Potter— Y a su respectivo autor: —J.K. Rowling―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

**Resumen: **Mirándose ambos al espejo, vieron a sus otras versiones discutiendo entre ellos. No parecía haber manera de que ese Malfoy, y mucho menos aquella Granger, lograran que algún sentimiento se desarrollara entre ellos. Había que ver la aversión inhumana que Draco sentía por ella, y la apatía que Hermione le profesaba a él, para dar por hecho que ni este mundo ni en el otro, ellos jamás habrían de estar juntos. —Sabes Malfoy—dijo la versión masculina de la Hermione de la otra dimensión tomando entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de la versión femenina de Draco Malfoy—, No estoy dispuesto a pasar una vida sin ti—y acortando la distancia entre ambos unió sus labios con los suyos—al menos no en esta vida—suspiro a su oído y la abrazo en un intento desesperado por mantenerla a su lado.

«««

**Advertencia:** Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Contenido M y situaciones AU, donde el personaje se ve alterado visiblemente. Si no gustas de esta idea sugiero que me lo hagas saber en un review, si te gusta… igual abría que comentarlo en un review. Para quejas y sugerencias, un review no estaría de más. Y por nada más… ¿un review?

«««

**Prologo**

Esta será una historia de capítulos tan cortos que no pueden llamarse capítulos, son desarrollos en pensamientos. Que trataran sobre todo abarcar una explicación que se entienda. Está desarrollado en un universo alterno, por lo que notaran que Draco Malfoy es mujer en esta historia, y Hermione Jane Granger es hombre. ¿De qué va esto? Resulta que recordé una historia escrita por **_Promethea_**, la que si no mal recuerdo abarcaba dimensiones paralelas; pues bien, de la historia solo tome la idea del espejo, la que no aparecerá hasta pasado varios capítulos. El resto de los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter seguirán con su misma descripción sexual, por lo que solo los cambios están en Hermione y Draco. La historia demás tendrá contenido **M,** la cual no ara presencia aun pero estará.

Cualquiera pensaría que no tengo nada que hacer, pero eme aquí, se que debería de estar escribiendo mis demás historias, pero en vista de que este es un proyecto de capítulos realmente cortos, me tome la libertad de descansar a mi mente de tan trabajosos desarrollos de historias. Asi que pido una disculpa y anuncio de antemano que por causas laborales (o más bien a falta de ellas) tardaré un poco en actualizar los otros fic. Y que si parece un robo de ideas, remarco que no lo es. Ya que antes he trabajado con otros personajes (animes para ser más claros) en situaciones que difieren de sus reales yo.

Sin más espero que la idea les agrade, y que pese a los cortos párrafos que se expondrán, les llame su atención para postear al menos un review al terminar de leerlo.

Gracias de antemano por la oportunidad, y nos estamos leyendo. Ciao! —


	2. Unum tantum

_**Unum tantum**_

* * *

Haciendo una floritura con la barita en su mano, la túnica oscura se limpio al completo. Sus enmarañados y largos cabellos castaños, en cambio eran otra cosa. Parecían un nido de aves. Incluso no le sorprendería que de pronto llegasen aves a habitar su humilde cabello.

¿Y a quien debía agradecerle tan desgarbado obsequio? Si incluso su túnica negra solo había podido librarse de la mugre, y sin en cambio, las rasgaduras sobre la tela no pudieron solucionarse con un simple _"reparo"_; solo una persona había capaz de agradecer tremendo regalo. Y esa persona era una joven aristócrata de rubia cabellera, tan brillante, pero corta; que hacían que la chica en cuestión envidiara el largo de su castaño cabello.

¡Qué vamos! Tampoco es que fuera culpa de él que sus padres decidieran que dejárselo largo era tan cool, como que un hipogrifo te dejase montarlo.

Pero no había forma de –por lo menos- no disfrutar de ese placer al verla a ella enojarse aun más consigo mismo. Era como un sentimiento especial que lo invadía; desde que la hubo conocido, aquella mañana en la que ayudo a Neville a encontrar a su sapo Trevor, supo que con aquella entonces niña, las cosas en Hogwarts iban a ser mucho más que difíciles.

Podía decirse que tenía una manía por la única hija de la familia Malfoy, pero entonces estaría mintiendo. Por que él no tenía un fetiche con sus pucheros de molestia cuando perdía en una sarta de ofensas; ni mucho menos es que le gustase el gesto que hacia al inflar sus rojas mejillas cuando con aire digno se giraba sin despedirse siquiera.

No, ningún signo de interés más que del gusto. Por alguna clase de fundamento difícil de comprobar (tanto que siquiera en sus amados libros no se hallaba respuesta), no podía evitar sonreír ante ella, cada que se cruzaban en el camino a las clases; por lo regular la chica rubia nunca lograba pasar de él y sus rizados, castaños y largos cabellos. Y entonces era ahí donde su día adquiría algún tipo de significado.

Era una sensación de vértigo, casi inexplicable y sin comparación a las aventuras que año con año vivía junto a sus dos mejores amigos: Harry Potter (el mentado niño que vivió, a quien por cierto respetaba hasta un punto que rayaba la hermandad) y Ronald Weasley (a quien secretamente llamaba Weasel* por que a la rubia Malfoy parecía guardarle una gran apatía).

No había punto de comparación, por qué bueno; en sus aventuras (que por lo regular él trataba de evitar por que rompían un sinfín de reglas para lograr su cometido) con sus amigos sentía la adrenalina fluir en sus venas, la sangre caliente aglomerándose en sus músculos ante la idea de no lograr esta vez salvar sus vidas; cada acción era un punto en el que por el más nimio error que se cometiera la vida valdría lo mismo que valen los gnomos en el jardín de los Weasley (o la _madriguera_, la forma cariñosa de llamarla), nada. Y en ese punto vivir era lo mejor.

Y es ahí donde hay algo que no cuadraría nunca jamás con lo que la Malfoy provocaba en él. Ni con Harry, y gracias a Merlín ni con Ronald; sentía en su estomago como si miles de aves picaran por salir; al ver su rubia y fina cabellera: era como si en el interior de su estomago existiera una plaga de lombrices y parásitos, que se removían inquietas como si recién hubiera ingerido un anti parásitos, y lo peor era cuando no había movimiento. En ese punto algunas aves se colaron y extinguieron la presencia parasitaria, y aleteando para salir picoteaban con frenesí el interior de su estomago.

Asi era de fatal, pero tenía que admitir que a la sensación se le agarraba cierto gustillo. Eso por lo general lograba que pasara por alto los malos tratos de la Slytherin, por que tenía que admitir que por la chica sentía un tipo especial de atracción. Mirando a su uniforme y soltando un suspiro, decidió que recoger su cabello en una cola baja no era mala idea, y de paso visitar su baúl para cambiar su uniforme de Gryffindor por uno menos destrozado; ya tenía demasiado con que las chicas le miraran con sorpresa al descubrir que a diferencia de Ronald, y de –valla suerte- Harry, él sí que podía presumir de un cuerpo en desarrollo algo más que avanzado a su edad. No por nada ya cursaban quinto curso.

De haber estado prestando atención, abría notado además; que a lo lejos la joven Malfoy le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Como si quisiera matarlo a él y a todas las chicas que le miraban.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note Break:**

**Weasel*: **Del ingles que se traduce como Comadreja en español. Suele usarlo Draco para un juego de palabras con el apellido(_Weasley_) de Ron y su origen de la madriguera.

**Unum tantum*: **Uno por solo (_L__atín_) el título no tendrá nada que ver con el contenido, ni en este ni en los que siguen. Título siguiente: **Duobus aequalibus duo: **Dos es igual a dúo.


	3. Duo aequalia duo

**Duo aequalia duo**

* * *

Era como decir una onomatopeya que describiera una bomba al explotar. Así se sentía ella, con un fuerte ¡Kabum! Estallando desde su corazón y desplazándose por todo el largo de su esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo, llegando hasta la punta de sus finos pies. Así de grande era sensación al pensar en él. Ese sangre impura de la casa de los leones. No había forma que su pequeña y perfecta cabecita no parara de pensar en sus hermosos ojos achocolatados; ni manera de detener el suspiro que escapa de sus labios rojos al rememorar la hermosa sonrisa que él poseía.

—Granger—dijo entre dientes, estrujando su almohada de plumas de ganso contras sus senos. Quería quedar grabada en él, aunque fuera de la peor manera. Pues siendo de clases sociales tan distintas, y de sangres tan… opuestas, no había forma de concretar lo que año con año quiso tener con él. Al menos hasta el pasado curso, donde el mencionado Granger aun mantenía una apariencia infantil.

El verano pasó en él, como pasa la primavera de abril: rápidas. En un parpadeo, y luego de sobrevivir al cuarto curso, donde Potter se vio envuelto nuevamente en situaciones poco favorecedoras; Granger volvió (de vaya usted a saber de dónde) un poco más alto (por no decir muy alto) y formado.

Sus rizados cabellos castaños seguían tan largos como la primera vez en que le vio y creyó que era una niña. Pero había algo especial que hacían lucirlo de manera elegante, con un listón amarrándolo al final de su largo; como lo hiciera su padre Lucius en sus años de Hogwarts. Y esa forma tan segura al caminar, con todo y el atractivo con el que volvió, hacían de Granger un gusto más para los ojos de las chicas.

Pero su voz… eso era otra moneda. Su voz había cambiado favorablemente. Contaba con una suerte tal que su propio amigo Weasel le envidiaba. Así como la hermana de este lo había notado (entiéndase por Ginevra) también ella lo notó. Granger estaba creciendo.

Y ella quería crecer con él.

Un suave gemido escapó por su boca al pensar en cómo se escucharía que él la alabara al oído sus largas y torneadas piernas. Cómo describiría con ansias la suavidad de sus senos al besarlos; imaginarlo que la miraba a sus grises y grandes ojos mientras con sus fuertes manos recorría sus formas lograban que mordiera sus labios y apretara las piernas una contra la otra, mientras un sonido parecido al ronronear de un gato afloraba desde su garganta.

Definitivamente Granger tenía que notar en algún momento que ella, una Malfoy; era una chica muy atractiva. Que lo estaba esperando (a pesar de todo) para compartirse entre ambos esa sensación que describían los adultos como inmoral.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notes Break:**

Estoy pensando en cambiar el reaking (risas)

Siguiente titulo: **Tribus 's turbam **(Tres son multitud)


	4. Tribus 's turbam

_**Tribus 's turbam**_

* * *

En algún punto ambos habían caído. En su quinto curso, y con las hormonas a flor de piel, fue inevitable que entre las quejas de la chica Malfoy, y el joven Granger, pasara lo que ambos habían previsto, pero que igualmente habían evitado.

— ¡Y tú eres un estúpido troglodita incapaz de satisfacer los deseos de una chica!—gritó Draco Malfoy con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Sus mejillas arreboladas, sus manos tomando con fuerza el largo de su túnica de invierno, y los labios rojos y fuertemente apretados por la furia que le provocó ver a Hermione Jane Granger coquetear con la hermosa hermana de cabellos de fuego de Ronald. A quien por cierto creía ella que estaba enamorada de Harry Potter y no de Granger.

El joven frente a ella, que por lo menos le sacaba un pie de altura, la miró con profundo asombro. Sus achocolatados ojos mirándola con firmeza, sin parpadear ni abandonar por segundo alguno el movimiento errático de su pecho al respirar. Granger parecía descolocado, además de agitado.

Mordiéndose los labios con fuerza, y la piel blanca de sus mejillas arreboladas al por mayor, Draco le miró con el ceño fruncido; esperando que al menos Jane se dignase a ignorar lo que dijo.

—Y tu eres la hija mimada de papá—le dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco lo miró una vez más antes de girar sobre sí misma para ir a refugiarse de la vergüenza que parecía el decir palabras que jamás debía pronunciar. _"¿A quién le importa si Granger es capaz de satisfacer o no a una chica?" _se preguntó antes de marcharse con la mirada en alto _"Por qué a mí no"_- se respondió al punto de la mentira, por que él realmente le importaba; y que Ginevra Weasley se fijara en Granger solo por que Potter no le hacía caso suponía para ella un gran problema.

Que igual nunca pensó realmente en lograr un sentimiento diferente más allá del odio en Hermione, pero tampoco valoró ese punto en el que él terminaría por enamorarse de alguien más que no era ella. Hermione era Hermione hasta el final, y ella era Draco, y sería Draco por la eternidad.

Alzando la mano hasta tomarla por la muñeca, Hermione la detuvo. Un suave quejido escapó de los labios de Draco que se giró a mirarlo con el ceño aun fruncido, y con cara de asco trató de librarse de su agarre.

Hermione le sonrió sinceramente, le obsequió una de esas sonrisas que dedicaba solo a las personas que le importaban, y eso logró que el corazón de Draco le brincara como tambor; por que ella sabía que esa sonrisa y esa cálida mirada jamás podrían ser de ella, y aun con esa verdad… ahí estaban, ambos. Ella sin saber que decir, él jalándola con elegancia hasta juntar sus narices.

Granger se inclino hasta tocar con sus labios los de ella, y con suavidad los beso.

—…Y por lo que veo, deseas averiguar si soy o no capaz de complacerte—dijo él sonriéndole con suficiencia.

El sonido de una fuerte bofetada, y los pasos rápidos y elegantes de Draco al caminar, fue todo lo que secundo a la broma de mal gusto de Hermione.

Aunque él realmente quería probar algo más que los labios de Malfoy, y saber si las finas manos de ella podían ser además de fuertes al abofetear, delicadas al acariciar.

A saber, por el momento se quedaría con el calor doloroso en su pómulo mientras se lo tallaba y se encaminaba a la enfermería en busca de una poción para la hinchazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes Break:**

Ya tengo un comentario… ¡Qué bien! **Uchiha Queen **este pequeño capitulo va dedicada a ti y a tu hermosa opinión…(risas) espero que tu duda quedará resuelta, cuando leí tu review me dije: _"Vamos, se me olvido poner ese detalle…"_, en el prologo claro. Pero helo aquí. Siguen llevando sus nombres, es difícil encontrarle uno parecido a Hermione y ponerle Mine no era exactamente muy singular. En fin, gracias por el alerta y el favorito…. Y ya tengo un review ¡Yupi!

Siguiente titulo: **Quattuor: est grex **_(Cuatro: es manada)_


	5. Quattuor: est grex

_**Quattuor: est grex**_

* * *

Soltó un suspiro mientras miraba el pergamino frente asi, en la biblioteca todo era silencio. Sus dos mejores amigos (en realidad le agradaba más Harry que Ronald, pero bueno, nunca se puede tener lo que se quiere) en cambio, entrenaban para los próximos partidos de Quidditch. Ya esperaba que la suerte abandonara a Ron y que un rayo (de inexplicable procedencia) le cayese encima. Era tedioso trabajar con él, y aunque en las peores circunstancias su valor como Gryffindor brillara como el sol… simplemente no eran el uno para el otro.

Había que fijarse en las eternas discusiones que mantenían frente al inocente (y al todo lo sufro) de Harry, quien siempre buscaba la manera de solucionar los problemas, pero, que pese a todo; la mayor parte de veces solía apoyar a Ronald (solo por ser su primer amigo "mágico") y no a él.

Pero ellos no eran lo que mantenía sus pensamientos en vilo y al filo de la navaja. Era más bien Draco.

Ella llevaba semanas evitándolo; o más bien parecía que nunca había oportunidad para cruzarse por el camino, y todo comenzó desde que él le insinuó algo que ella no quería.

Hermione podía describirse como moral, un joven que respetaba los derechos de los demás (incluso planeaba formar un grupo denominado P.D.D.O. grupo que por cierto Ronald burlo… y termino por recibir una maldición); era el (casi) favorito de todos los profesores… el mejor de su generación. Nunca se considero apuesto, y menos de buen ver. Por lo regular, desde su niñez los libros eran su pasión, su amor (aunque en aquel entonces el amor le sonaba a Roma o Francia), sus mejores amigos.

Hasta que conoció a Harry… en el paquete lamentablemente también venia Ronald.

Y después apareció la gris mirada de la joven Malfoy. Cuando la miró, con sus cortos cabellos rubios, y su blanca piel; creyó que de verdad las hadas existían. Ah, su tierna infancia. Malfoy le pareció una niña muy linda, hasta que su viperina lengua le dejo mucho que desear. Desde ahí el punto de inflexión alcanzó la cupiste de la rivalidad que ambos sentían. A parte del odio acérrimo que destilaba por cada poro de su piel por el niño que vivió: Harry Potter, y la burla gráfica y divertida que significaba para ella el clan Weasley.

No pensó (realmente) en que algún día vería de otra forma a Draco. Quizá lo pasó por alto debido al encontronazo que tuvieron en segundo curso, cuando ella le llamo sangre sucia. Más, tras el torneo de los tres magos, algo cambio.

Las miradas de Malfoy se volvieron más severas e insistentes. Sus insultos alcanzaron una originalidad envidiable, y en las clases en las que ambos asistían podía notar el trabajo tenaz que hacía por elevar sus puntos sin destacar tanto como él. Por que si, Hermione era el "chico listo" de su generación.

Pero lejos de todo eso, Hermione descubrió ese deseo mezquino e insoportable de querer complacer a Draco. A un punto en el que ambos no hallarían nunca el retorno.

Tomó sus libros de la mesa en la que se encontraba mientras trataba de alejar sus pensamientos, y dirigiéndose a los estantes para acomodarlos en sus debidos lugares paseó por alrededor de media hora entre los corredores de la biblioteca, hasta llegar al pequeño salón que había escondido de la vista de la bibliotecaria, donde acomodados con simpleza, barios muebles de tonalidades oscuras guardaban en espera de servir a un buen lector.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione miró a la estantería más cercana y tomó el libro más interesante que encontró. Y encaminándose hasta los sillones se dispuso a acomodarse para una amena lectura.

Al llegar, algo lo sorprendió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes Break:**

¡Hey, queridos lectores! Este capitulo va dedicado a **Yuuske22** (agradezco profundamente tus porras) y tambien a **SALESIA** a quien me gustaría respondes sus hermosos comentarios, pero que no puedo hacerlo por que entonces las notas serian más largas que el titulo (risas), pero igualmente gracias, me encanto lo que comentaste. Si, Ginevra pondrá un toque a el corto trama, es que poner a Ronald de gay no me suena muy justo; pero ya verás como la situación se va desarrollando. De verdad gracias SALESIA, me animaron tus comentarios.

¡Ya son seis review, Yupi!

Siguiente titulo: _**Quinque ... Possetisne subsisterent?**_ (Cinco... ¿Podrían parar de llegar?)


	6. Quinque Possetisne subsisterent?

_**Quinque... Possetisne subsisterent?**_

* * *

Antes del titulo anterior… Draco había decidido dejarlo por la paz; ¿Ya? Por que realmente esa no era la historia real. Pasó el mismo día en que Hermione se atrevió a robarle un beso. Más concretamente, el problema era el beso. Por ello que lo estuviera evitando todo lo posible.

Su primer beso, y había sido robado. Y como envoltura vino con una insinuación, la cual lamento no aceptar en sus aposentos de las mazmorras. Tampoco es que fuera cosa del otro mundo, pero valla, que ni siquiera su pareja del baile de navidad en honor al torneo del los tres magos (cuatro si contaban al colado, siempre metomentodo: San Potter –todo lo sufro) había logrado avances con ella.

Cuando su destacable pareja quiso besarla, Draco se despidió de aquel individuo con un sencillo _"Te maldeciré si te atreves"_, por lo que no hubo mucho que lamentar o destacar. Excepto que aquella noche, deseo que Granger hubiera al menos pensado en ella cuando ambos se encontraron en las puertas del gran comedor.

Su hermoso vestido (de palabra de honor) provoco suspiros, y Draco realmente se hubiera deleitado de despertar la atención de Hermione Jane Granger. Quien con su hermosa, pero tímida pareja; fue uno de los chicos más solicitados para el baile.

Lo que regresa al punto. Draco estaba frustrada. Quería algo con Hermione, estaba segura de eso. Pero no sabía qué era lo que deseaba de él. ¿Una relación? Imposible, Granger podía creérselo demasiado, y Merlín le librara de otro chico que presumía tener algo con la heredera Malfoy. ¿Algo efímero? No, sonaba demasiado fatal. Como la historia que Pansy le había contado de un tal Ramo y Juliana… que por cierto le había parecido estúpida.

No sabía que quería de Granger. Pero no pedía nada eterno, y lo fugaz le parecía demasiado corto.

Mirándose al espejo, roso con las yemas de sus dedos, las comisuras de sus labios, mordiéndolos con anhelo y aprensión. Si tan solo pudiera probar un poco más de él, probablemente ese encaprichamiento que sentía desaparecería. ¿Pero cómo lograr algo sin que él pensara que ella era una cualquiera?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes Break: **¡Aquí yo, ¿quien aya?! ¡Gracias por sus review!

**SALESIA,** claro, la valentía de Ron brilla por su ausencia... pero vamos, ya es de por si demasiado tonto por su cuenta (mirada triste), no quiero que el pobre sienta que lo odio (realmente solo es que me interesa menos que los demás), con Neville, bueno... ya verás lo que se viene para sexto curso (risas), aun están aquí en quinto... estoy tratando de llevarlo más rápido. **Uchiha Queen,** no sé si es bueno o malo que te preguntes eso de que hubiera pasado (risas), y no se por que, pero a mi me agrada que no sepas que es eso que te gusta de la historia.

Y bien, debido a que este capitulo es muy corto, en una hora (realmente sería hora y media con eso de que tarda media hora en aparecer la actualización en fiction para aquellos que no tienen alerta) compensaré este pequeño detalle con otro más. Lo corto aquí por que la nota se esta llevando demasiado espacio(risas).

Próximo título: _**Sex Hodie si numeres ab aliqua Dominica **_(Seis, si contamos desde el domingo de seguro hoy es Viernes).


	7. Sex Hodie si numeres ab aliqua Dominica

_**Sex Hodie si numeres ab aliqua Dominica VI.**_

* * *

Ginny esta asediándolo en todo lo que daba, con las recientes clases que impartían para el ejercito Dumbledore (dadas por el mismísimo Harry Potter), la aparentemente usurpadora de puestos Dolores Unbridge (que realmente suponía un dolor en el culo), y el grupo formado por la misma Dolor de culo de estúpido nombre llamado la inquisición (en la que por cierto tal parece Draco era una de las integrantes)… su mente, y el corazón que ahora deseaba no tener; estaban divididos al por mayor.

Oh, la querida hermana menor de Ronald, la favorita de los gemelos Weasley; la más consentida por Billy (dado a su estatus única de damita), incluso la más querida por Charlie, y la más apreciada por Percy… estaba gobernando su mente a un punto tal que deseaba poner en práctica el hechizo (que más parecía una maldición): _Obliviate, _pero no lo hacía por qué entonces olvidaría a Draco.

Por respeto a Ronald… y aparentemente a Harry quien la quería como una hermana; Hermione había hecho de todo para no pasar de simples roces propiciados por la (cariñosamente llamada por Draco:) comadreja menor. Enserio que lo intentaba.

Hasta había ideado un plan para lograr que Harry la dejara de ver como una niña, y se fijara en esas pequeñas curvas que se estaban notando en ella. Pero es que no podía hacer milagros, la chica parecía un poco lenta con lo referente a la atracción de cada individuo; y Harry seguía prendado de las faldas de Cho Chang (la famosa buscadora de Ravenclaw), esperaba que con sus dotes de buscador de Gryffindor empezara a buscar debajo de otras faldas. Más precisamente: bajo las faldas de Ginevra.

Por que entre el acoso de la menor de los Weasley, las clases del ED; y las quejas y artículos inútiles de Dolores; sumándole a demás el reciente problema que había entre Draco y Ginny, su cabeza estaba empezando a dejar que su cuerpo se manifestara por sí solo. Un claro ejemplo era el mismo ahora.

Apresó a Draco contra el estante, e inclino su rostro hasta rosar la punta de su nariz contra su mejilla.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? —preguntó Hermione con la voz temblorosa. Su furia en crescendo.

Draco se removió, sus manos sujetas desde sus muñecas por la mano diestra de él. — ¡Lárgate Granger! —dijo por lo bajo, tratando de separarlo de ella.

—Malfoy, no estás poniéndome las cosas fáciles—respondió al punto de la negación, cualquier cosa, esperaba lo que fuera que sucediera.

Hermione pidió a los cielos, y a Merlín, que algún alumno los descubriera ahí, no deseaba sobrepasarse con la blonda. Y lo peor es que realmente le estaba costando. No servía de mucho las tareas extras que estaba haciendo por el momento; y mucho menos las insinuaciones de la hermana de Ronald lograban que sacara a Draco por mucho tiempo de su cabeza.

—Yo no soy fácil, estúpido impuro—dijo por fin molesta.

Draco no había esperado esa reacción por parte de él. No esperó realmente que él notara esa aversión que sentía por Ginevra Weasel, ni mucho menos que se diera cuenta de que sus insultos ahora eran dirigidos a la menor de los Weasley.

— ¿Por qué la tratas de esa forma? —preguntó Hermione mientras soltaba un suspiro. Había afrontado esa realidad de ser un mago nacido de muggles, y parafraseado esos ademanes negativos que significaban el origen de su sangre, ya antes en tercer curso había sufrido de la burla de Malfoy, y después de caer en cuenta de que sin intentarlo parecía ser mejor que la joven aristócrata de mirada tormentosa, vio las cosas de otra manera.

Draco no podía ser Draco si no tenía esa vena petulante de alta sociedad, no había forma de que ella dejara de ser ella, si no era capaz de llamarlo de cientos de formas originales, si no fuera así entonces no era la Draco que él de alguna forma estaba empezando a querer.

—Es por esa Weasley, lo suponía—se expresó en lo que pudiera ser una carcajada, pero bajo el tacto de Hermione, la piel de ella parecía temblar.

— ¿A qué te refieres Malfoy?

Draco se quejó, y una vez más trato de sacárselo de encima— ¡Si no me sueltas, juro que mi padre se enterará de esto Granger!

Hermione la miró, como tantas veces lo venía haciendo desde su regreso a Hogwarts, haciendo un corto espacio entre ambos, la observó detenidamente, Draco le devolvió la mirada; tan intensa, tan hermosa… y tan prohibida.

—No le temo al cobarde de Lucius—dijo con un rictus de tristeza dibujado en sus facciones.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar asi de él Granger! —siseo ella con fuerza, sus ojos presas de la molestia que le causaba que juzgaran a su familia antes de siquiera comprenderlos— ¡Tu no lo conoces!

Hermione solo negó, y la miró una vez más a los ojos—No le temo él—dijo en un susurro—, le temo a lo que estoy sintiendo por ti.

Y sin esperar una invitación, se permitió el manjar que suponían los labios de Draco para él. La sorpresa inicial de esa terrible confesión habían dejado a la chica algo aturdida, y Hermione solo pudo aprovechar su situación.

Bajando su mano libre hasta apresar su cintura, la abrazó hasta juntarla a su cuerpo. Sus labios saboreando su piel, sus respiraciones entre mezclándose. Draco respondió con soltura, cerrando sus ojos se dejo llevar por escasos segundos por la magnífica sensación que provocaba la cercanía de Hermione en ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes Break:**

_¡Aquí de nuevo, lo prometido es deuda! _Un saludo nuevamente, hahaha, además de agradecimiento a **Guest **(que es el nombre anónimo que se les da a los review sin seudónimo por parte fiction) ¿Nos hemos leído antes? De verdad me sorprende que sea el primer fic de Harry Potter que lees (¡Qué emoción!) gracias en verdad por comentar. A **Uchiha Queen, **verás, con eso de actualizar rápido… pues esta es la excepción, pues como es la primera historia de títulos cortos que hago, pues es sencilla de actualizar (risas), nuevamente gracias por el interés, soy feliz. **SALESIA, **¿a quien encontró en los sillones?... (Risa macabra) pronto lo sabrás, por lo pronto he aquí otro corto titulo.

Espero que os guste, esta quizá un poco más larga que la anterior. Espero que quienes me leen puedan comentar pronto, de todas mis historias este es el fic que menos comentarios tiene (risas) debido a la actualización continua de recientes tres días. Hasta mañana nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente (espero), y también estaré esperando una sorpresa al reconectarme… no sé, más comentarios y alertas quizá. Hahaha, en fin nos leemos.

Próximo titulo: Septem: _**Vivat volutpat vestibulum! **__(Siete: ¡Viva el fin de semana!)_


	8. Septem: Vivat volutpat vestibulum!

**Septem: Vivat volutpat vestibulum!**

* * *

— ¡A mí no me mentas en tus problemas Ronald! —gritó Hermione exasperado, libros en sus manos, tantos que lograban cubrirle la vista.

— ¡Pero es que es tu estúpida culpa! —se defendió Ron siguiendo sus pasos.

Tras ambos, Harry trataba de evitar una nueva afrenta.

—Vamos Ron, no puede ser para tanto—dijo Harry esperando que su mejor amigo bajara el tono de su voz.

—Es que tu no la has visto Harry, Ginevra lleva días suspirando su nombre—habló señalando a Hermione—seguro le ha dado un filtro de amor o algo, ¡Ginny no puede estar enamorada de él! Es simplemente imposible—y cruzándose de brazos lanzó una queja al aire.

—Se nota lo poco que me conoces, Ronald—se quejó Hermione girando por el pasillo, un sobre todo gris cubriéndolo del frio estacional—, si fueras un poco más inteligente… y observador; te darías cuenta que Ginny no es la única chica que se ha fijado en mí— y previendo las palabras de Ron añadió: —, es imposible que haya logrado que muchas chicas tomaran el filtro amoroso, Ronald, así que deja tus conjeturas de lado.

—No entiendes, Ginny jamás se fijaría en ti—alegó Ron, mirando a Harry en una muda advertencia de no intervenir.

¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno? O por que en lo más profundo de ti, esperas que Harry se fije en tu hermana para al fin formar una hermosa familia feliz—dijo parando en seco, con un movimiento de varita levito los libros hasta posarlos en un peldaño del corredor, y dando la cara a Ronald, y disculpándose fugazmente con Harry que le miraba extrañado por sus palabras, dijo: —Pero te tengo noticias, Ronald, incluso tu hermana puede estar interesada en mi. Hasta puede que yo desee corresponderla en un futuro demasiado lejano.

Ron no lo soportó más, y gritando con furia se abalanzó contra Hermione, que gustoso le devolvió el primer golpe.

— ¡Eres un mal nacido sangre sucia! — gritó Ron estampándolo contra el suelo, Hermione trataba de mantenerlo a raya con sus manos.

— ¡Ron!—Exclamó Harry contrariado y molesto—No puedes estar hablando en serio—se quejó tratando de quitarlo de encima de Hermione, que con el labio partido, y un gran hematoma en su mejilla izquierda, se mantenía todo lo apacible que podía frente a la presencia de Harry.

— ¡ERES TU EL QUE NO PUEDE ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO! —Elevo la voz, tratando de moler a golpes a Hermione—Este estúpido muggle no puede venir a Hogwarts a intentar creerse más que alguien como yo.

— ¡Ronald, estas sonando como Malfoy! —Recriminó Harry—, Hermione no es como tú lo vez, ¡Él es un buen amigo!

— ¿¡Y yo no lo soy Harry!? Creo que incluso la estúpida de Malfoy puede tener razón con respecto a la sangre—respondió Ron, zafándose del agarre de Harry y volviéndose a Hermione.

—No metas a Malfoy en esto, Ronald—advirtió el castaño, mirándolo con molestia.

— ¡Incluso tú crees que es una estúpida molestia, Hermione!

—Te digo que no la metas Ronald

—Tiene toda la razón en no querer respirar el mismo aire que tu, un inmundo sangre sucia.

Harry observó a Ron, que apretaba los dientes y mantenía contra el suelo a Hermione, tomándolo por las solapas del sobre todo; sin en cambio, su instinto le decía que con su amigo castaño no había que tantear terreno en ese momento. Sus claros ojos destilaban furia, sus labios apretados y su mandíbula tensa, daban a sus facciones un aura de madurez y peligro; tan palpable para él, pero tan borroso para Ron, que había que hacerlo entrar en razón. No por nada Hermione aspiraba a ocupar el puesto del mejor brujo de su generación—. Ron, no creo que debas seguir; incluso Malfoy sabría esta situación —le advirtió tomando una bocanada de aire.

—Juro que si este momento no le haces caso a Harry, Ronald _Weasel_… por Merlín y todo lo mágico, conocerás ese infierno que tanto ignoran los _"sangre pura" _como tu—le dijo entre dientes, tomándolo por las solapas de la camisa a botones de él.

—Ustedes muggles y sus estupideces de relojiones—prorrumpió con desdén Ron, y en un impulso ambos se hallaban nuevamente en pie, sus manos en el cuello del otro.

—Saca tu varita, Ronald Weasley, esto no se queda así.

—Vamos Hermione, no puedes dejar que Ron te afecte—trato de frenarlo Harry interponiéndose entre ambos.

—No es eso Harry, tienes que entender que incluso un león tiene orgullo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes Break:**

Que quede claro, que aunque Draco no hizo mucho acto de presencia… valla que su nombre sonó. Otra cosita… verán, a mi me inspira el enojo, la tristeza, la alegría… todo lo que tenga que ver con sentimientos fuertes me mueve a escribir… pero cuando un dolor de cabeza se atraviesa en mi camino… pues ni aunque tenga inspiración soy capaz de escribir. Así pues disculpen que ayer no hubiese subido ni un solo titulo. A **yuuske22, **_Gracias por tus comentarios, es bueno saber que estás presente; y claro que realmente esperó que sigas leyendo hasta donde llegue (risas). _A **SALESIA, **_creo que compartimos eso mismo, Ron no es mi fuerte, y a Ginny todavía la paso… pero Molly, esta mujer con sentimiento de soy madre de todos y soy mejor que otras mamás… pues no la odio, aunque tampoco es de mi aprecio total. Con respecto a Ginny, ya verás que sucederá. No solo le está dando problemas con Draco, Ron es otro claro ejemplo (Ginny no me gusta de pareja de Blaize). Hay una sorpresa con respecto a ese capítulo 5 que mencionas, pero ten por seguro que puede y no derivar de la anterior situación._

Lamento no poder responder, más, pero hasta entonces les dejo este cap.


	9. Octavo somno elit perdidit

_**Octavo somno elit perdidit**_

* * *

**D**raco caminaba por los corredores, tan deprisa a como podía; desde que sus grandes amigos: Crabbe y Goyle, hubieran sufrido un "lamentable" accidente, no había conseguido zafarse la presencia de otros de sus compañeros de casa. Ahora era incluso capaz de extrañar las figuras de esos dos grandes tontos, era preferible al par de sombras que no la dejaban sola siquiera para saludar con un insulto al lago negro, eso al despertar y bajar a la sala común de un techo bajo, parecido a las mazmorras, iluminado con lámparas verdes, y muebles del mismo tono.

Cada mañana, de la última semana, no podía gozar de la luz que se filtra por las ventanas, y que además caracterizaban diversas formas reflejando el agua, ya que se encuentran debajo del Lago Negro.

Esta mañana en particular, cuando intento acomodarse en uno sofás de cuero negro con botones plateados de la sala, solo logró encaramarse en las copas de madera oscura, antes de que dos presencias no gratas, le interceptaran. Con molestia salió a paso raudo y marcado. Mientras los dos jóvenes la seguían en silencio.

Y ahora, solo quería desaparecerlos con un movimiento de varita, pero gracias a las reglas de Hogwarts, no lo podía hacer.

—Sus presencias me fastidian—dijo sin detenerse y tratando de calmar los gestos de molestia que se formaban en sus facciones—. Zabini, Nott, no necesito de su presencia ahora, y no los necesite estos últimos días. Así que pueden ir perdiéndose en el Bosque Prohibido si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias de mi barita.

—Dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo al respecto—se apuró a responder Blaise, pasando su morena mano entre sus cabellos negros—, y sabes que tampoco es como si lo hiciéramos con todo el gusto del mundo—añadió frunciendo los labios y mirando a un lado—Verdad Theo.

El mencionado solo se encogió de hombros, y negando se adelanto al siguiente pasillo.

—No comprendo a ese chico—dijo Blaise molesto de que Nott fuera tan expresivo como una roca—, además—continuó—. Le prometimos a esos dos mastodontes que cuidaríamos de ti… aunque también le advertimos a ambos que no podíamos hacer mucho si Granger estaba presente.

—Ya te dije que no los necesito a sí que largo…

— ¡Vámonos de aquí Zabini! —Volvió Theo sobre sus pasos, después de observar el siguiente pasillo—Malfoy, tu también—ordenó tomándola por la muñeca.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces, inútil? —Aseveró Draco zafándose de su agarre y observando a un muy nervioso Theodoro— ¿Qué viste Nott? —quiso saber, mientras retrocedía.

Blaise solo observó, dudando entre ir al pasillo, o dejar a su suerte a Draco-mimada-Malfoy.

—Halla tu, si quieres salir herida Malfoy—dijo Theo crispado de nervios—no estoy para soportar problemas ajenos— y antes de girarse para marcharse, y de que Draco pudiera siquiera insultarlo, algo inesperado sucedió.

—_Everte Statum_—pronuncio con cautela una voz varonil.

Draco observo, como por su lado, un cuerpo de proporciones humanoides pasaba rosando las mangas de su abrigo azul, que le cubría parte de la falda negra tableada que había elegido para la estación. Con cierto recelo reconoció la voz del atacante, y la figura del imbécil que no pudo defenderse airadamente de un hechizo expulsor, el cual solo ocasionaba caer hacia atrás por lo que parecía un simple empujón.

—Es que hasta para hechizos eres un imbécil, ¿Eh, _Weasel?_ —dijo burlándose, mientras con pasos raudos se alejaba del joven de cabellos rojos, el sonido de los tacones de sus botas de piel de dragón resonando al retroceder.

— ¡Cállate Malfoy! —gritó Ron levantándose del suelo, y apuntándola directamente la amenazó—saca tu aristócrata nariz de donde no te llaman.

—No se te ocurra Weasley —advirtió Zabini desde el otro lado del pasillo, sus mano buscando su barita, Theo le empujo con el codo, y señalando el suelo le indico que había perdido a su compañero al evitar que Ronald se los llevara al caer de paso.

—Ronald—se escuchó la voz de Hermione irrumpiendo la pequeña afrenta. El joven solo frunció aun más el ceño sin apartar la varita de Malfoy.

—No puede ser verdad, ¿Una pelea de amigos? —Preguntó Draco con cierto matiz de burla en su voz al captar rápidamente la situación. Cruzándose de brazos añadió: —quien lo hubiera pensado, la comadreja cayendo aun más bajo por los hechizos de un simple nacido de muggles.

— ¡Que te calles Malfoy! —ordenó nuevamente Ron.

— ¡Deja de apuntar a Malfoy, Ronald Weasley! —exigió el castaño con voz tensa.

— ¡Hermione, espera! —gritó Harry tomándolo por los hombros—Ron es nuestro amigo

—Y ha insultado mi origen…—alegó mirando a los presentes en el pasillo.

— ¡Pero eso antes no te ha importado!—rebatió Harry tratando de acabar esa discusión.

—Ya lo dijiste Harry, se supone que Ronald es "nuestro amigo" —dijo en un bufido, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos añadió: — ¿Ya olvidaste de quienes eres hijo?, por que por sobre todo, también es por eso que te respeto.

Harry frunció el ceño y negando le respondió—Nunca lo olvido; pero es nuestro mejor amigo, Hermione.

—Es tu mejor amigo Harry—insistió con voz baja, escuchando la burla de Draco, que se empeñaba en provocar a un más a Ron. Theo se quejaba de que Zabini no pudiera mantener en sus manos su barita, y el joven moreno le recriminaba de no haber tomado la propia de su cama en las mazmorras, negando, Hermione notó que Draco estaba rodeado de ineptos—. No el mío—terminó por aclarar, pues era difícil que una sola persona, pudiera ser mejor amigo de dos.

— ¡Cállate Malfoy! —Gritó Ron haciendo una floritura de varita contra la joven blonda.

— _¡Experlliamus!_ —pronunció con firmeza Hermione al ver a Draco en peligro. El cuerpo de Ron salió expulsado nuevamente, estrellándose con la pared del final del corredor.

Draco miró con desdén la situación, y retomando su camino se retiró del lugar, mirando una última vez a Hermione, que lanzaba un _Expulso, _ a Ron después de que este se levantará y le intentara maldecir.

Las exclamaciones de Potter, se antojaron para Draco, el mejor obsequio del día. Y sin preverlo, Hermione se había cruzado en su camino.

—Hay que admitir que ese impuro, a veces puede llegar a ser sorprendente—dijo por lo bajo Blaise, mirando cada detalle de su barita, la cual recupero después de que Hermione se alejara un poco de ellos.

—Si te parece un buen ejemplo, aprende a no soltar tu varita. Pudo haber sido una situación de muerte—habló con voz fastidiada Theo, que cruzado de brazos seguía los pasos de una silenciosa Malfoy. —No lo entiendo, pero creí ver a Granger molestarse aun más con el Weasley cuando apunto a Draco con la varita—dijo bajo, señalando con la mirada a la chica, y esperando que Blaise le escuchara.

—Es tu imaginación, y haber si aprendes a no olvidar también tu varita—respondió encogiéndose de brazos, y observó por leves segundos la espalda de Draco, una sonrisa que denotaba diversión surcó sus labios.

—Ha sido toda culpa tuya—bufó pisándole el pie—me has sacado de la cama, antes de hora.

Draco les ignoro, mientras una sonrisa alegre se posaba en sus labios. Granger la había defendido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Notes Break:**

Aquí de nuevo, hehehe, verán, como persona tengo asuntos que tratar fuera del fiction, por lo que espero que comprendan que estos han sido unos días muy ajetreados para mí, por lo que solo he podido subir un capitulo. ¡Agradezco sus hermosos review! ¡Son tan chulos, que dan ganas de comérselos a mordidas! A **SALESIA**_**: **__oh, pues valla, tu opinión con respecto al sangre de caballo Ron pues sí, no se midió para notar que Harry es un mestizo, también lo tenía (yo) presente, pero había que hacer algo con eso de quien llevaría la cordura en esta discusión. Mi opinión por Molly no difiere demasiado de la tuya, pero por el momento prefiero no recordarla, creo que al hacerlo le doy mucho protagonismo (risas), ¡Hey, me encantan tus comentarios extensos!_ A **Uchiha Queen: **_Gracias por opinar, con los Weasley… tratemos de no odiarlos tanto (risas), como ya mencione es, hacerlo es darles un poder que no se merecen, pero mira, ese sentimiento negativo, planeo jugarlo a mi favor, ya veremos si al final Ronald te acaba cayendo un poco mejor. El pensamiento de Hermione cuando era niño… más adelante sucederá algo con respecto a las hadas, esperó que hasta entonces sigas igual de interesada en la historia ¡Un hermosos comentario, me inspira!_ A: **AkameChan5: **_Gracias por leer, y comentar, ¡Que linda! Espero llevar bien esos sentimientos._ A **Yuuske22: **_en serio, logras que me crea eso (risas), necesito que alguien me golpee con algo de realidad antes de que me infle como pavo (carcajadas) igualmente, me encanta que comentes, y espero seguir leyéndote. ¡Gracias!_

Creo que estaré evitando un poco las notas largas, espero que les agrade este titulo. Nos leemos. Ciao!—

Titulo actual: **Octavo somno elit perdidit **(_En el octavo sueño, te perdí la pista_)


	10. Tremens in nono infra…

_**Tremens in nono infra…**_

* * *

Arrimó sus dulces uno sobre otro hasta formar una pequeña torre de chuches coloridos. Tomó entre sus largos dedos una de las _baritas de regaliz _que tanto le picaban en sus molares inferiores, pero que le daban un regusto exquisito a su paladar. Con cierto tino de diversión saboreo cada pequeño trozo mientras evitaba a toda costa que el profesor en turno notará su total desconcentración a la clase, tampoco es que historia de la magia fuera la materia más interesante en todo Hogwarts, aunque había que admitir que podría serlo si se impartiera por otra clase de profesorado, pero en fin, que él no era el director y su concentración estaba casi al cien en los chuches que había tomado "prestados" del baúl de Harry. Algún día se los repondría, por el momento era él quien estaba falto de azúcar, y necesitaba mucha concentración para su próxima jugada.

Por lo que consumir chucherías de todos los colores y sabores era por el momento la mejor idea que pudo ocurrírsele, aunque baya, después le dolerían los dientes y sus padres seguramente le recordarían, que como años anteriores, él solo tendría que ingeniárselas para mantener su dentadura lo más sana posible… o podía comenzar a ahorrar para que un dentista (sus padres más concretamente) le hiciera espacio para una revisión dental, y de paso ir consultando cuantas veces al año pasaría por el consultorio. Y que quedará claro de una vez, que sus padres fueran ambos dentistas, no significaba consultas gratis.

Masticando la punta de una _pluma de azúcar _se levantó de su asiento al notar que todos sus compañeros salían y el profesor atravesaba la puerta de su aparente oficina, con toda la rapidez y cautela que se podía tener después de consumir un cuarto de kilo de golosinas, y aun con la punta de la pluma en la boca, metió todos los chuches en su maleta carente de libros, extraño si alguien atinaba a ver que esta vez el cerebro andante Granger había dejado por el día de hoy a los estudios como segundo plano, en primero estaba algo llamado Mortifagos, lo cual le hacía ver con cierto resentimiento el _cráneo de chocolate _que estaba a una pisca de morder después de terminar con la gloriosa dulzura que era la pluma en su boca.

Antes de tomar el desayuno de la mañana pasada, se había encontrado con un informante de la causa, quien le ayudaba a mantener el estatus de Draco como intocable. No que anduvieran regando chismes, que como la pólvora tarde o temprano podría explotarles en la cara (eso de la pólvora era algo que su informante aun no comprendía), no, quería evitar mancharse el rostro. Blaise Zabini se propuso pasarle cada uno de los datos que recolectaba en la casa de Slytherin con referencia al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, al menos no lo nombraban los que le temían, y como Hermione tiempo atrás dejo de temerle a un nombre, gracias a las quejas de su amigo (ahora muy enojado amigo) Harry, Blaise solo se quedaba con el temor de escuchar el nombre de Voldemort dicho por él.

Metiéndose otro chuche, y dejando el cráneo para después, repaso lo dicho por el joven de morenas y aristócratas facciones. Primero, el innombrable-todo-es-mío-aun-que-yo-sea-mestizo, planeaba retomar el poder sobre la familia Malfoy, misma que se había retirado de la causa tras caer el señor oscuro, y que había reafirmado que no regresarían gracias a su bendecida (Gracias Merlín) hija Draco Malfoy; la misma Narcisa había refutado en contra de las propuestas de su marido, incluso el padre de Lucius, y el abuelo del mismo habían apoyado hasta el final la resolución de la antes Black y ahora: Narcisa Malfoy. No podían poner en riesgo la vida de la futura señorita, y aun menos dejarla varada en un centro lleno de guerras, donde el futuro se observaba incierto. El apellido corría ya en sí, riesgo en perderse. Lucios y Narcisa no habían logrado concebir a un heredero, y Draco no podía llevar el apellido después de casada.

Lo siguiente era que el mismo Blaise le había asegurado que la información que le daba era cien por cien irrefutable, el mago oscuro realmente pretendía hacerse de un poder que no le pertenecía, por lo que era natural que en un futuro a Draco se le obligaría a formar parte de las filas del Lord Tenebroso.

Y aunque eso a Hermione le preocupo, esperó escuchar buenas noticias. Como tercer punto, estaba el hecho de que el año no parecía querer acabar, y él ya estaba haciendo planes, donde incluía la ayuda de un gran amigo: Neville. Miró al frente, y distinguió como a lo lejos una mancha color pastel se acercaba con paso decididamente pedante, era sin toda duda la "señorita" Dolores Unbridge. Mastico con cierto asco una _gragea _de sabor desértico, que le dejo un regusto arenoso en el paladar, trago fuerte y escondiendo en su bolso el resto de grageas se acomodó el cuello de su camisa, y reanimo a su corbata a quedarse en un solo lugar.

Su cabello, en todo lo largo que era se encontraba trenzado y anudado hasta el final entre las propias hebras, esto tras levantarse corriendo a esculcar las cosas de Harry.

—Buenas tardes, Madame—dijo tratando de ser todo lo menos grosero posible, a la mujer la traía entre cejas, y no dudaba que ella también esperará que solo una vez se equivocara para mandarlo a escribir una de esas grosera, horripilantes, engendros de todo lo no nacido y malditos "_no debo decir mentiras"_, ya suficiente era no hacer nada por cobrase las que le había hecho pasar a Harry y a unos cuantos inocentes de primer curso.

—Señor Granger—respondió ella con cierto asco en sus gestos, y levantando su nariz al cielo como si con eso evitara tenerlo tan cerca de su olfato, continuó su camino.

—Igualmente—susurró por lo bajo Hermione a la vez que imitaba su andar tan famélicamente horrendo—, considero que algún día nacerá el valiente que le enseñe a caminar—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y continuó su camino al gran comedor, zafó de su hombro la maleta y rebuscó por unos segundos, al poco tiempo sacó un puñado de _diablillos de pimienta_, los cuales no dudó en descartar, y nuevamente rebusco.

Como cuarto punto, estaba que bajo la amenaza amigable de Blaise (una amenaza nunca dejaría de ser amenaza, por más que el moreno dijese lo que dijese), mismo que no paraba de lloverle a mares con ideas estúpidamente complejas, ya lo había detenido por la última vez que le sugirió raptar a Draco y llevársele a Nuevo Sabaco (el cual dudaba de su existencia), donde formarían una "dulce" familia. Había que darle un golpe a Blaise por tan "fabulosas" ideas. Había armado un plan, con pies y cabeza, más aun no había desenlace en el cual se aseguraba la libertad de su vida y la de tres personas más.

Ahí entraba el bienaventurado Rebeus Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, profesor que impartió: Cuidado de creaturas mágicas, y probable dueño del hipogrifo que en tercer año ataco (con fundadas razones) a la aristócrata hija de Lucius Malfoy, quien por cierto venía en ese momento cargada de un montón de pergaminos.

Hermione tragó con dolor un trozo de la _barita de chocolate_, que tenía en su mano, y dando reversa en sus pasos tiró a correr lejos de los ojos grises de Draco. Juraba que si en ese momento la tocaba, no estaba para darle solo un beso en sus labios duraznos, y con el antojo de dulce que cargaba con seguridad terminaría por devorarla. Sus sucios pensamientos estaban bien en lo más profundo de su mente.

Tomó un pasillo que lo dejaría solo un poco lejos del gran comedor, pero que lo llevaría allí de cualquier forma. Hagrid era solo un paso para su reciente decisión, el enorme semi-gigante tomaría parte de un plan que podía asegurar un futuro inesperado. Este año en particular, al terminar el curso (si es que la Dolores pasteles se lo permitía) volvería con sus padres dentistas a practicar un hechizo que estaba seguro le costaría utilizar, llevaba por lo menos tres meses aprendiendo el movimiento que debía realizar, y los puntos malos que había que tener en cuenta. Uno de ellos, era que después de decirles hasta pronto a sus padres, sería a futuro: un Adiós para siempre, pues de las vacaciones, solo planeaba pasar una semana con ellos y regresar a los terrenos de Hogwarts para entrenar bajo la ayuda de Hagrid.

Entro a gran comedor detrás de un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw, y metiendo otra gragea a su boca, sacó el _cráneo de chocolate_, estaba a un céntimo de morderlo cuando un fuerte golpe en su espalda lo hizo tragar saliva. Frunció su ceño, y giró con toda la intención de estrellar el mentado cráneo contra la cabeza llena de carne y sesos del valiente que lo golpeó y como plus, que le impidió morder el chocolate.

—Zabini—dijo como saludo al reconocer sus facciones—, no sabes cuánto deseo romperte la cara en este momento—dijo bajo y entre dientes, mirando sobre su hombro que nadie de su casa notará el acercamiento antinatural de ambos.

—Dejemos los amables saludos de lado—le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y dando la vuelta le invito a seguirle—verás Granger—continuó subiendo el tono de su voz para ser escuchado por los de primer curso que pasaban a su lado corriendo hacía el gran comedor—, el profesor Snape solicita tu presencia en las mazmorras.

Hermione observó a sus lados mientras le seguía el paso, alumnos de todos los grados habían quedado satisfechos al comprobar que ambos chicos no compartían ningún lazo de amistad. Dando un leve carraspeo pronuncio lo más bajo posible sus palabras.

— ¿Es él cierto? —y frunciendo los labios se olvido del _cráneo de chocolate_ y se dispuso a saborear los _Ratones de Azúcar Chillones_, uno tras otro, no esperó respuesta del moreno, y tampoco la necesitaba.

—Te vez demasiado ansioso, Granger—dijo Blaise sin girarse a mirarlo—el profesor solo te dará unos cuantos minutos, así que aprovéchalos.

—Tendría que ser tonto si no logra ver que puedo ayudarle a no fallar—refutó Hermione tragando el último ratón de la caja.

Lo que le parecía toda una verdad, solo esperaba salir antes de que todo se terminara en el gran comedor.

Como quinto punto estaba Snape, todo lo consiguiente dependía de la decisión del profesor. Tragando unas _bolas de chocolate_, saludo al entrar al aula al profesor Snape.

—Puedo ver el gusto que siente por… lo dulce, señor Granger, más le sugiero que se guarde todo… eso, mientras esté en mi presencia—señalo Severus Snape los caramelos de limón que el mismo Harry había tomado de Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió y metió los caramelos a su mochila, bajo la atenta mirada de Severus, quien con las cejas arqueadas trataba de pasar por alto la reciente sorpresa que le supuso ver a uno de los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts esconder muchos chuches en la bolsa de libros, donde solo se podían ver _plumas de azúcar_ que podían pasar desapercibida por otros profesores menos por él_, ranas de chocolate_ que brincaban por salir eran un espectáculo entre las _Meigas Fritas _que parecían mantenerse frías bajo algún hechizo de clima, _Moscas de Café con Leche _revoloteaban alrededor de un _Pirulí con sabor a sangre _el cual le saco un gesto de asco, más aun al pensar en Granger y sus excéntricos gustos, negando con su cabeza a la par que sus negros y grasosos cabellos chocaban contra sus marcados pómulos, elevo su filosa nariz y apuró a Hermione a guardar la confitura.

—Verá profesor—dijo Hermione acomodando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo—le sugiero que coopere con migo, si desea que Draco Malfoy sobreviva los siguientes años.

Snape le miró con las cejas alzadas, y volviéndose a su escritorio se acomodó, sus manos bajo su mentón y toda su atención en la presencia de Hermione.

—Intente convencerme señor Granger—le dijo antes de cerrar con un movimiento majestuoso de varita la puerta del aula, reafirmándolos con encantamientos que aseguraban que nada de lo que se dijera ahí saldría jamás de allí.

Hermione se apuró a beber un tarro completo de jugo de calabaza en una sola empinada, quería quitar el sabor a babas de la gragea que había masticado después de tomar asiento en la mesa de su casa, frente a él, Harry le miraba con una ceja alzada. Dando un suspiro Hermione le miró de la misma forma, y mirando a un lado gruñó: — ¡Vamos, dilo! —sin intención vio como Ron se servía puré de patatas en el plato, seguido de _Melcochas, _y unas _Empanadas de Cornualles_; un gesto de asco fue lo que alcanzó a hacer Hermione después de mirar los _Pasteles en Forma de Calderos_, y los _Bollos de Bath_.

Harry le miró con una sonrisa y negando dijo: —Ron ha estado intentando pedirme disculpas con respecto… a lo del otro día—y regresando su atención a su plato de judías dulces se encogió de hombros—, solo le he dicho que trate de recordar quiénes son sus amigos.

—De verdad que trato de sentirme culpable Harry—repuso Hermione mordiendo un trozo de chocolate—, pero esta vez él se ha pasado—señalo con la mirada a Ron, quien servía en un gran vaso algo de jugo de calabaza, Hermione regreso su chocolate a la bolsa decidiendo que era tiempo de dejar los dulce a un lado.

—No seas tan duró con él—le recriminó Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza para desordenar sus negros cabellos.

—Intenta ponérmelo más fácil Harry, aun no logro que Ginny pierda el gusto por mi—le señalo con el trinche que tomó de su lado—, y mira que he corrido la voz de que salgo con la chica menos agraciada de todo el colegio—y en ese punto su mirada regreso a su plato vacio, aun no podía creer lo que hacían unos galeones y los contactos de Zabini.

— ¿¡Has sido tú!? — le preguntó Harry en un gritó, Hermione le miró con intensidad obligándole a sentarse nuevamente, esta vez la mesa de Gryffindor prestándole más atención de la debida, el castaño asintió a su interrogante—estaba empezando a creer que de verdad salías con una chica así—Harry solo rió ante la negativa silenciosa de Hermione, que no paraba de picar una manzana del frutero.

—No se tu, pero este año me está dejando mucho que desear—continuó el castaño soltando un suspiro—las personas a las que quería conocer no me dejan un espacio para acercármele, los libros que quería leer parecen perdidos en la biblioteca; los alumnos que esperaban más de Hogwarts son decepcionados bajo la monárquica tiranía de Dolores Pasteles—y haciendo un espacio ante la risa de Harry siguió enumerando—. Y lo que es mejor, parece que este año habrá más de la dictadura del ministro de magia, ese viejo chocho no entiende el mal que asecha al mundo mágico; ¿sabes que estoy pensando muy seriamente levantarme en armas? —preguntó a Harry, y sin esperar respuesta siguió su monologo—, intente dejar de querer lo que quiero, y al poco tiempo me entero de que aun… ¡se corre peligro!, por lo que tendré que seguir posponiendo lo que he planeado los últimos meses, ¡Oye Harry, no quiero ser tan famoso como tú! Te veo con las enseñanzas de ED, y me pregunto si podremos librarnos de los ataques futuros, y si no es así, nos queda el saber defendernos, cosa que la estúpida Señorita Unbridge no entiende.

— ¡Vamos Hermione, no puede ser tan malo! —dijo entre risas—aun eres demasiado aplicado para tu salud.

— ¡No metas los estudios en esto Harry James Potter!, desde que fuimos a visitar al hermano de Hagrid no puedo ver el bosque prohibido de la misma forma—añadió Hermione frunciendo las cejas.

— ¡Olvidaba eso! ¡No puedo creer que Grawp te confundiera con una chica! —exclamó tomando un pedazo de pastel de calabaza.

—Ambos me han hecho replantearme eso de cortar mi cabello—y girando los ojos, observó a la mesa de Slytherin—pero no lo hare.

Y tras esa platica, los meses pasaron. Unbridge fue atacada por los centauros del bosque prohibido, cuando Hermione la engaño acerca del arma secreta (que secretamente era su "novio" Grawp) que Dumbledore escondía en el bosque; todo eso después de que los descubrieran en la sala de los requerimientos.

Gracias a él, también pudieron evitar caer en la trampa de Voldemort en el departamento de misterios, todo al emplear los retratos de la oficina del director, a quien además Harry gritó por estarle evitando la mayor parte del año. Con la ayuda de un "topo" la profecía en la que tanto intentaba poner sus largos dedos el señor oscuro, fue resguardada bajo la vigilia de inefables, hombres que jamás conocería, pero a los que estaban muy agradecidos.

Y ahora, a una semana de volver con sus padres, Hermione no paraba de caminar en todo lo largo del cuarto que compartía con sus amigos.

—Sabes Hermione, me caías mejor cuando no nos hablábamos—dijo Ron, su cabeza mirando al suelo, mientras su cuerpo estaba a todo lo ancho de su cama, sus cabellos rojos casi podían rosas la alfombra que cubría el piso, y sus ojos azulados solo le miraban con cierto tino de diversión.

—Yo también te perdono Weasel—dijo con una sonrisa divertida, y antes de que Ron se levantara a derrumbarlo en un tacleo, Hermione tomó su maleta y salió; pasó corriendo por la sala común antes de que el otro gritara que ya se las cobraría cuando regresara a dormir, por que tenía que regresar ¿Cierto?

Pero Hermione no planeaba regresar esa noche, tras pasar el retrato "de la Dama Gorda", caminó por corredores; bajo pos las escaleras en movimiento, y se desplazó por el centro del castillo buscando a Neville.

— ¿Dónde estás? —sé preguntó dirigiéndose a los invernaderos, y fue en su camino donde lo encontró con una pequeña maceta—Eso parece una mandrágora—dijo deteniéndolo en su camino, Neville le miró con sorpresa y dándole una sonrisa se la mostro.

—La profesora me la ha dejado, en el invernadero ha habido una plaga de _babosas carnívoras_, ya sabes que por la sustancia que segregan dañan a estas plantas en particular—y señalándola trato de que Hermione la tomara.

Mirando a la aun pequeña maceta, él lo tomó y trato por todos los medios tragarse todas las preguntas que tenía acerca de las mandrágoras, pero por su garganta solo brotó una súplica: — ¡Por favor, confía en mí Neville!—y con sentimientos decaídos miro al joven de oscuros cabellos, y de apariencia tan bonachona que era imposible no apreciarle.

Neville sonrío, y tomando de regreso la maceta soltó un suspiro y le miró sin apartar sus ojos ni un solo segundo—Hasta el final creeré en ti Hermione, y sé que pase lo que pase no debo dudar; hagas lo que hagas. Confiare en ti.

Hermione estrello su puño contra el de Neville y con una sonrisa ambos caminaron confiándose el secreto de ambos.

El último día en Hogwarts los alcanzó, y Hermione buscó por la mañana a Draco, esperaba poder verlo una última vez antes del nuevo año.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notes Break:**

Ok, todos sabemos que no prometí actualización constante; por lo que espero no les haya molestado demasiado este aparente atraso. Me gustaría agradecer nuevamente los review que recibí, esta vez aunque el capitulo sé llevo su buen espacio… pues cuando la espalda duele…. Pues duele. Cualquier duda con los dulces mencionados, pueden encontrarlos en la página de Harry Potter Wiki solo por si las dudas. Uno de los lectores menciona mis horrores ortográficos… (Mientras tecleo) de verdad, en serio de verdad ¡Disculpa! Espero que entiendas esta parte en la que trato de explicarte que bueno… no tengo beta, y sé que debo de tratar de no tener tantos fallos, pero verás, cuando uno escribe casi a la carrera es difícil notar las faltas, más si no lo relees por que te arden los ojos o equis razón. Otro ejemplo, los dolores de cabeza te impiden razonar, y pues ya lo he expuesto en mi perfil, con el dolor de cabeza es difícil luchar… más si no te gusta tomar pastillas de naproxeno con paracetamol. En fin, espero que mis faltas ortográficas no te impidan leer este capítulo, trataré de no fallar demasiado… pero conste, no puedo prometer nada.

Ojo, esta historia no compensa que haya tardado, por más larga que este, eso sí, quisiera avisar que esta semana me dedicaré a escribir las otras historias de Harry Potter que tengo, como: —Quimera Malfoy— y —Forgotten— las cuales ya tarde un tiempo en actualizar, nos estaremos leyendo pronto, lo más pronto sería después de esta semana (espero), con esto de los dulce mencionados me hice una idea, antes quería adaptar una historia de una serie de anime de Naruto que tengo, que se llama mascotas, por peces y esas cosas… pero después aparecieron los dulce del mundo de J.K. Rowling y pensé _quizá en un futuro lejano haga algo referente a los dulces_. Que en fin. Nos estamos leyendo por qué me duele un mundo la nuca y la espalda (risas) espero que no les resultara pesado leer la historia. En el próximo titulo quizá retome los capítulos cortos, y además saldrá la despedida de Hermione a Draco, algo está tramando el castaño. Se mencionaron distintas situaciones, Sirius no murió pero hay una sencilla razón para eso que se mostrara en el otro "paralelo" que es una pequeña sorpresa que se colara en el aparente final de —una vida sin ti— sin más los esperó leer pronto.

Ciao! —

* * *

Titulo del capítulo:_**Tremens in nono infra…**_ (_Tiembla en noveno bajo…_)


End file.
